Heard it on the Radio
by adriaticjellyfishsting
Summary: Howl hears something interesting on the radio


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only a computer**

**Heard it on the Radio  
**

She hasn't been gone long, but Howl can feel Korra's absence in every aspect of life at the South Pole. His job, which was never all that exciting to begin with, has become unbearably tedious. His days are incredibly long, with no one other than the other White Lotus guards to laugh with, and his nights are unspeakably lonely. There are no thrilling escapes to ride across the tundra on Naga's back, no shouting up to the moon spirits, his arms wrapped tightly around Korra, and the feeling of her strong body, pressing against his, naked and warm, is gone.

He misses her more than he can stand.

She had to go, of course. There was never any denying that. Howl just wishes that he could have said yes when she asked him to come with her. He wishes that he could be there with her in that very moment, taking on Republic City. But an oath is an oath, and Howl is nothing if not loyal. Leaving the White Lotus, or even asking to be re-stationed had been out of the question. Desertion is punishable by death, and if they knew he was going just so that he could be with Korra, his request would have been struck down almost immediately.

So he had watched her go, trying to remember the feeling of her lips on his, just in case he didn't see her again. Howl tried to memorize every inch of her body, every crinkle of her smiling eyes. He watched her disappear into the darkness, staring at the horizon until someone relieved him of his watch.

It's been about a week since Korra's been gone, and Howl finds himself spending his night off at a bar not far outside the compound. He doesn't go there with the intention of listening to the Pro-Bending match, but the crowd is buzzing with anticipation, and lots of money is trading lots of hands. There's some hearty debate going on, because this team, this rookie, out of nowhere team, the Fire Ferrets, has made it so far, and they're good, really good, but their waterbender has skipped out, and it sounds like they may forfeit the match. They don't forfeit, however, and Howl listens with mild interest as the radio broadcaster tells them that the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a new waterbender. He laughs at the pun, and takes another drink.

There's lots of moaning and groaning from those who bet on the Fire Ferrets, because this new player isn't very good, and even though it's early, it seems like she might cost them the match. Howl begins to lose interest, but he's drawn back in when something happens in the match that causes the crowd to gasp in surprise.

"Wait a minute-did that waterbender just _earthbend_?"

Howl puts down his drink. Did he hear that right?

"Did I see that right?" the announcer is saying, "Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call."

He couldn't have heard that right.

"But I think this replacement player could be-no-there's no way! You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks, playing in a Pro-Bending match! Can you believe that?" the announcer tells them excitedly.

Howl can't. Well, actually he can, considering that it _is_ Korra that they're talking about, and she'll try anything once. Especially if you tell her not to, which he assumes is what Master Tenzin or someone else did.

She's taking quite a beating, and he cringes every time the announcer describes how she's getting hit.

"AAAAAAAAND she's in the drink!"

Howl takes a drink of his own. If there's one thing he can't picture Korra doing, it's losing. She never loses. Listening as the announcer describes the third and final round, Howl wishes that he was there in the stands, cheering her on. Prepared for the worst as she's knocked back to zone three, Howl is clutching at the bar when the announcer's tone changes.

The image is clear in his mind: Korra, determined not to lose, weaving gracefully to avoid the attacks coming her way. Howl can see the smile on her face when the announcer shouts that the Platypus bears have all been knocked off the ring, an instant victory.

Howl leaps from his seat, punching the air as the win is announced, spilling his drink all over the bar.

"Sorry!" he apologizes quickly, and everyone laughs, except for the guys that bet against the Fire Ferrets.

He's grinning as he leaves, making his way through the cold back to the compound. It makes him happy to know that Korra is out there, doing what she always does, having a good time. He just wishes that he could be there to share that happiness with her, but at least he has something to look forward to now. Howl knows right where he'll be for every match of the Pro-Bending championship tournament: seated by the radio, picturing every move and strike, cheering Korra on to victory.

* * *

**_I may be adding to this later_**


End file.
